Bye Bye
by NinNeko-chan
Summary: chapter 2 / "BUNUH AKU SEKARANG.." Ucap Gakushuu lantang / Mata ku serasa panas, Peluh air mata membasahi pipi ku. Aku sedih melihat adik ku yang sudah tergeletak tak bernyawa di ambang pintu. / Semoga aku tak pernah merasakan cinta sejati.
1. Chapter 1

**Bye Bye**

 **Ansatsu kyoushitsu / Assassination classroom hanya milik Yuusei Matsui**

 **Hanya iseng-iseng bikin fanfic ini**

 **Genre : Tragedy, Mystery, Hurt/Comfort.**

 **Warning : OOC, alur kecepetan, typo bertebaran, EYD terlupakan.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Summary : kata penuh getaran merusak otak jenius pemuda bersurai jingga / "Sayonara Shuu-nii." "Karmaaaaaaaa."/ Senyum psikopat yang menghiasi wajah ibunya membuat ia mengingat akan masa lalu yang pilu.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selamat membaca (^o^)/.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah bantal dijadikan untuk menutupi kepalanya, terlihat surai jinga menyumbul dari bantal yang menutupi kepalanya, tanggan yang bergetar hebat mencengkeram ujung bantal yang sudah basah oleh keringat. Malam ini, langat dihasi oleh petir yang menyambar dengan diiringi hujan angin menambah efek dari petir-petir yang sedang beraksi.

Pemuda bersurai jingga menutup erat pandangannya, mencoba menghilangkan ingatannya yang kembali menyerangnya dikala hujan petir.

Anak kecil dengan surai merah kembali masuk dipikirannya "Tolong.. shuu-nii...". kata-kata penuh getaran merusak otak jenius pemuda bersurai jingga yang tangannya masih setia mengerat bantal.

"Maafkan nii-chan, Karma-kun. Nii-chan telat menyelamatkan mu." Peluh air mata mulai membasahi pipi putih pemuda bersurai jingga. Ia tak tahan dengan kenyataan yang begitu pahit. Kadangkala ia tak kuat menghadapi kehidupan yang cukup egois ini. Tapi, apalah mau dikata, ia harus menepati janjinya pada adiknya tersayang untuk tetap hidup.

KRIIIEEETTT...

Mata violet pemuda itu terbuka, bantal yang ada di diatas mukanya pun dilempar begitu saja agar dapat melihat seseorang yang membuka kamarnya. Kamarnya yang gelap gulita karena listrik mati yang diakibatkan hujan petir membuatnya tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa yang membuka kamarnya ditengah malam.

"Gakushuu-kun, kau belum tidur ternyata."

Tidak salah lagi, yang mendatangi kamarnya malam ini adalah ibunya.

Dengan cepat Gakushuu bangkit dari tidurnya, mendudukan dirinya di pojokan kasur dengan memeluk kakinya. Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran di dahi Gakushuu. Walaupun ia tidak bisa melihat jelas ibunya yang mulai berjalan mendekatinya, tapi ia dapat merasakan hawa membunuh yang menguasai wanita itu.

CTARRRRRRR...

Cahaya yang timbul disusul dengan petir yang menulikan telinga membuat Gakushuu sedikit tertolong. Pandangan yang awalnya hanya hitam legam sekarang sudah terlihat jelas walau hanya sekian detik.

Pisau dapur tajam terlihat mengkilat di tanggan wanita bersurai jingga seperti milik surai Gakushuu. Senyum psikopat yang menghiasi wajah ibunya membuat ia mengingat akan masa lalu yang pilu. Kaki putih nan jenjang diseret sepanjang ia berjalan menuju Gakushuu.

Gakushuu semakin mengeratkan pelukan di kakinya setelah memperhatikan pemandangan dihadapanya. Mulutnya berkomat-kamit tidak jelas. Pandangannya menunduk, dengan dahi menempel pada lutut. "Karma-kun, hal ini terjadi lagi." Gakushuu berucap lirih, sangat lirih sehingga wanita dihadapannya tidak mendengarkannya.

Flashback

"Shuu-nii..." anak kecil bersurai merah masuk dengan tanpa sepengijinan si pemilik kamar, Gakushuu yang menjadi si pemilik kamar pun kaget dengan kedatangan bocah cilik nan jail masuk di kediamannya.

"Aku mau tidur sama shuu-nii... Diluar petir mengerikan sekali.. Aku gak bisa tidur." Wajah Karma yang ketakutan malah membuat Gakushuu menjadi super gemas. Ia menari pipi Karma hingga si pemilik pipi itu mengaduh kesakitan.

"Kau gak bisa tidur karena petir apa gak bisa tidur gara-gara besok hari pertama masuk SD ? hah ? ayo jujur sama nii-chan." Gakushuu masih gemas dengan adik kecilnya, sekarng bukanlah pipi Karma yang menjadi korban, melainkan hidung mungil Karma yang menjadi korban.

"Uhhhh sakittt shu-nii... nanti kalau aku jadi mancung gimana hah ?" Sikecil Karma memegangi hidung dan pipinya yang memerah karena korban dari tingkah kakaknya. Salah sendiri Karma kecil imutnya tiada tara.

"Eh ? bukannya kalau mancung malah jadi ganteng ya.. kenapa kok malah gak mau punya hidung mancung ?" pernyataan Karma membuat Gakushuu bertanya-tanya.

"Nii-chan masa gak tau sich... Kucing persia kan pesek malah jadi incaran para penyuka kucing.. Nah, aku kalau pesek mesti banyak yang ngincar aku." Ucapan Karma makin membuat Gakushuu bertanya-tanya. Antara bingung dan pengen ketawa lihat adeknya yang super polos.

"Karma-kun, kucing dan manusia itu beda tau. Ya udah tidak usah dibahas, sekarang sudah jam 11 malam. Ayo tidur saja, besok kan harus sekolah." Gakushuu menggiring adiknya menuju keatas kasur. Umur ia dan adiknya hanya terpaut lima tahun. Dan Gakushuu sangat memanjakan adik nya itu. Karma pun sangat menyayangi kakaknya.

.

.

Sudah 10 menit berlalu semenjak Karma memasuki kamarnya. Tetapi kedua bersaudara itu masih terjaga. Sudah dua menit sejak listrik mati melanda rumah megah itu membuat Karma agak sedkit merinding ketakutan.

"Shuu-nii.. Aku takut.."

"Sudahlah Karma-kun, tidurlah. Aku akan selalu ada disamping mu. Jadi, kamu gak usah takut." Gakushuu memeluk tubuh mungil Karma. Membuat Karma nyaman didekapannya.

"Arigato shuu-nii.."

"Emmm.. tidurlah, Karma." Gakushuu mengusap-ngusap lembut surai merah milik Karma dan mencium dahi Karma sebelum Karma menuju alam mimpi.

KRIEEEETTTTTTT...

"Kalian belum tidur ya, Karma-kun, Gakushuu-kun ?"

Gakushuu menoleh kearah pintu, pandangan ibunya tidak jelas karena listrik mati. Gakushuu agak melonggarkan pelukannya pada Karma, sehingga membuat Karma meloncat menghampiri ibu nya yang berada di ambang pintu.

"Ibuuuu... Aku takut listrik mati dan petir yang menyambar keras sekali. Aku tak bisa tidur" Karma berlari kegirangan menuju ibunya.

"Ah begitu ya ? kalau begitu kenapa tidak tidur sekarang saja ? tidur selama-lamanya kalau perlu."

"Eh ?" Gakushuu mendengar ucapan ibunya diakhir, memang lirih,tapi terdengar cukup keras baginya karena pendengaran Gakushuu bisa dibilang cukup tajam.

CRASSSHHHHHHHH...

CTARRRRR...

Gakushuu dapat melihat jelas karena bantuan cahaya dari petir itu. Gakushuu membulatkan mata tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Adik tersyangnya ditusuk di bagian perut oleh ibu kandungnya sendiri "Tolong... Shuu-nii." . Gakushuu mendengar cekikikan yang berasal dari ibunya yang sedang asyik mengorek perut Karma, dengan darah yang mengalir di perut kecil itu.

"Sayonara.. Gakushuu-nii.." Untuk terakhir kalinya adiknya berbicara itu, untuk terakhir kalinya ia tidak bisa melihat wajah sang adik disaat berkata salam perpisahan karena listrik padam, untuk terakhir kalinya ia melihat wajah tersenyum padanya disaat cahay petir membantu penglihatanya walau sang adik perutnya ditusuk pisau oleh ibunya sendiri.

Untuk terakhir kalinya ia tidak bisa mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepada adiknya karena adknya sudah tak bernyawa.

"KARMMAAAAAAA..."

 **Bersambunggggg~~**

 **Ini dilanjutin gak ya xD #plakkk**

 **Hikss hikss Author nulis fanfic ini di sela-sela tugas yang numpuk segunung T.T**

 **Gak tega rasanya buat Karma-kun mati... huwaaaaa... #nangis glundungan.**

 **Gakushuu OOC banget yaaaa x'D**

 **Mungin om Gakuho muncul di chapter dua... mungkin lho ya hoho**

 **Review pleaasssss x3 x3 :***


	2. Chapter 2

**Bye Bye 2**

 **Ansatsu kyoushitsu / Assassination classroom hanya milik Yuusei Matsui**

 **Hanya iseng-iseng bikin fanfic ini**

 **Genre : Tragedy, Mystery, Hurt/Comfort.**

 **Warning : OOC, alur kecepetan, typo bertebaran, EYD terlupakan.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Summary : chapter 2 / "BUNUH AKU SEKARANG.." Ucap Gakushuu lantang / Mata ku serasa panas, Peluh air mata membasahi pipi ku. Aku sedih melihat adik ku yang sudah tergeletak tak bernyawa di ambang pintu. / Semoga aku tak pernah merasakan cinta sejati.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selamat membaca (^o^)/.**

 **.**

 **.**

Masih flashback '-'

"Karmaaaaaaaa." Gakushuu sendiri bahkan tidak tau apa yang sedang dilakukan ibunya pada adiknya itu. Tubuh Gakushuu kaku, bahkan ia tidak berani melangkahkan kaki dari tempat ia berpijak. Ia bertanya-tanya, dimana ayahnya sekarang berada.

Ia mencoba memutar otak nya agar bisa pergi dari sini, walau pun harus meninggalkan adik tersayangnya yang sudah tergeletak tak bernyawa.

Suara langkah diseret semakin memekikan telinga Gakushuu, membuatnya tersadar akan lamunannya yang berusaha untuk berpikir, ia yakin ibunya menyeret kakinya untuk menuju ke tempat nya berpijak.

"Gakushuu-kun, jadilah anak yang baik. Jangan tidur terlalu larut, fufu." Gakushuu membulatkan mata nya disaat pisau dapur menyayat lengan kanannya. Darah segar mengalir di kulit putihnya. Gigi Gakushuu bergemetrak kencang, keringat dingin mulai membasahi pelipis nya. Rasa takut akan ibunya ini mengalahkan rasa perih yang menyerang lengan tangannya.

"Tidurlah, sayang. Fufu." Bisikan halus mengalun di telinga kiri Gakushuu. Gakushuu hanya bisa memejamkan mata dan menerima takdirnya mentah-mentah. _"tolong.. shuu-nii.."_ permintaan Karma terakhir sebelum dia terbunuh kembali terngiang di pikiran Gakushuu. Yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menolong Gakushuu saat ini adalah melaporkan wanita gila ini ke polisi. Tapi, apalah daya, sekarang nyawa Gakushuu juga sudah diujung tanduk.

"BUNUH AKU SEKARANG.." Ucap Gakushuu lantang, membuat tawa wanita gila itu tertawa terbahak-bahak "Dengan senang hati, sayang."

Sekarang Gakushuu senang karena seebentar lagi dapat menemani Karma yang sudah pergi mendahuluinya.

Listrik tiba-tiba menyala, Disaat semua orang senang saat listrik kambali hidup, dia justru malah ketakutan bukan main. Karena, yang ada di hadapanya sekarang hanyalah seorang ibu kandungnya sendiri dengan surai jingga yang acak-acakan dan darah yang ia yakini adalah darah adiknya, seringai mengerikan terukir di wajah wanita itu sembari tangan nya mengayunkan pisau dapur.

"Selamat tinggal dunia, senang bertemu dengan mu lagi, Karma." Gakushuu memejamkan matanya, membuat pandangannya menjadi gelap gulita. Ia tak mau melihat akhir dari hidupnya mati dtangan ibunya sendiri.

DUAAAAKKKK

"Maaf kan ayah, Gakushuu. Ayah telat datang ke kamar mu."

Gakushuu POV

Aku membuka mata ku, pandangan ku yang awalnya gelap gulita akhirnya berubah. Sosok laki-laki yang cukup ku kenal sekarang berada di hadapan ku tangan nya memegang tongkat baseball milik adik ku. Anehnya tongkat baseball itu berlumuran darah. Aku melihat ke bawah, ternyata wanita gila itu sudah tergeletak pingsan dengan darah mengalir di kepalanya.

"Ayahhh..." aku memanggil pria itu, dia tersenyum kepadaku setelah melihat aku masih sehat-sehat saja.

Kuperhatikan kemeja putih nya yang ternodai oleh banyak noda merah yang sepertinya darah miliknya. Mungkin, sebelum ibu membunuh adikku, ibu hampir membunuh ayah. Untunglah tadi ayah hanya pingsan saja dan ia sempat menolong ku di sini.

Mata ku serasa panas, Peluh air mata membasahi pipi ku. Aku sedih melihat adik ku yang sudah tergeletak tak bernyawa di ambang pintu. Tapi, aku juga senang melihat ayah ku masih hidup dan tidak melupakan ku.

Aku langsung melompat dari tempat yang kududuki dan segera memeluk ayah. Aku menangis di dekapannya, walaupun bajunya penuh dengan darah dengan bau amis yang menusuk hidung ku tapi aku tak peduli. Aku masih menangis di pelukannya. Aku merasakan ia menepuk-nepuk ujung kepalaku, membelai surai jingga ku. Rasa yang terakhir kurasakan pada waktu aku umur empat tahun.

"Maafkan aku. Aku telat menolong Karma." Ia menepuk-nempuk punggung ku berusaha menghentikan tangis ku yang makin kencang.

"Ayah, cepat panggil polisi. Dan penjarakan wanita gila ini." Aku berbicara dengan cepat, bukan seperti aku yang selalu bicara tanang dan bijak. Tapi, kali ini menyangkut nyawa adik ku, aku tak bisa terima jika ada yang berani melukai adik ku walau pun itu adalah ibu kandung ku sendiri.

Ayah melihat ku secara intens, sunyumnya yang tadi diberikannya pada ku berubah menjadi wajah datar yang kubenci. Ia melepaskan pelukan nya dan mendudukan ku di pinggiran kasur.

Ia jongkok di hadapan ku, membuat tinggi nya dan tinggi ku sama dengannya "Kau tau kan dia itu ibu mu."

Aku hanya mengangguk lemah dan berusaha menghapus air mata yang tadi baru saja mengalir deras.

"Kau tau juga kan dia itu istri ku."

Lagi-lagi aku mengangguk, mulut ku rasanya tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata untuk membalas ucapannya

"Karena dia istri ku, aku akan menerimanya apa adanya. Walaupun dia gila sekalipun. Jadi, kita tak perlu memanggil polisi."

Mata ku membulat lebar, Aku tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja di ucapkannya "Apa maksud mu hah ? dia sudah jelas-jelas membunuh Karma. Dan ini yang kau ucap kan. Karma juga anak mu tahu." Aku bangkit dari duduk ku dan mencengkeram kerah kemeja nya. Dia yang sadar bahwa dirinya salah hanya mendiamkan ku dan tetap menunduk ke bawah.

"Kau yang anak kecil tidak paham dengan artinya cinta sejati." Ia mulai berdiri dan menjatuhkan ku hingga aku terbaring diatas kasur.

Tatapan nya menjadi tajam sekali. Mengerikan, pikir ku. Aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa tatapannya seperti mengunci mulut ku.

"Mungkin ini waktu nya aku jujur pada mu. Sebenarnya ibu mu jika dalam kegelapan akan langsung bersikap seperti psikopat. Maka dari itu, aku selalu mengikat ibu mu di malam hari agar tidak menyerang orang. Tetapi, hari ini dia lepas dari pandangan ku dan menyerang ku. Dan, kau pasti tau kan kelanjutannya kan."

Aku semakin kaget dengan pernyataan nya, ternyata selama 12 tahun ini aku telah dibohongi.

"Sudahlah kau tidur saja. Ini sudah malam, biar aku yang mengurus ibu mu dan pemakan Karma." Aku tidak bisa menerima kenyataan yang sangat pahit ini, aku tidak bisa membalas ucapannya, yang kubisa hanya lah memperhatikannya membopong tubuh ibu yang setengah sadar untuk keluaar dari kamar ku.

Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah memperhatikan mayat Karma di ambang pintu dan menangis dalam diam.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya aku paham bahwa, CINTA SEJATI ITU BUSUK.

Semoga aku tak pernah merasakan cinta sejati.

.

.

 **Bersambung~**

 **Akhirnya chapter 2 selesai yeaaaayyyy (~^o^)~**

 **Woaaahhhh bersyukur ada liburan 2 hari berturut-turut :'D**

 **Mungkin di chapter 3 bakal lama update nye, liburan telah pergi meninggalkan ku #woijangancurhat xD.**

 **Makasih udah mau baca :3**

 **Review pleeeaaasseeee x3 x3 :***


End file.
